mikis_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rae
Raelin Reagan, also known as Rae, is a Dutch pianist and co-founder of the band Time Out. Rae used to be the main vocalist, but as two other singers joined she stepped back to the position of backup vocalist. Rae was born on June 24, 2000, in Amsterdam. Her parents divorced at six, and though at first, she stayed with both her parents, at 16 she moved in with her father and her brother, Ryver. Though she isn't really that much of a writer, Rae sometimes aids Ezra and Ryver in the writing of the band's songs, and/or Mar with the composing of the instrumentals. Rae wrote the lyrics to "Loud" and "Takeoff" and helped write the lyrics to "Silent" and "Roots", the songs that describe the past and future life of her and her brother. Personality Face&Hair Rae has voluminous, barely shoulder-length hair. Her hair is chocolate brown, and quite messy. She doesn’t like wearing it in any sort of tied-up way, so she just wears it down most of the time. She has brown eyes, that seem to turn into pools of gold when the sunlight falls onto them. Her eyes are very round. Rae usually looks like she is daydreaming - eyes staring up at the sky, mouth closed. Rae has quite a sharp jawline and a diamond-shaped face. Her mouth is naturally a bit downturned, though she manages to look either cheerful or as if she’s daydreaming. Though she is half Irish, she certainly doesn’t look like she is. Rae has slightly tanned skin and tans even more quite easily. She has very light-colored lips that almost blend in with her skin tone. Body With her 165cm (5’5”), Rae is by far the smallest member of the band and is treated as such. She’ll usually wear heels or platform heels, but she’s still not going to be taller than anyone else there. Rae is considered the “smol precious child” of the band. Though small, you don’t want to see Rae when she’s angry - because, despite her length, this girl has a very loud, booming voice when she’s yelling. Believe me, don’t upset her. Ever. Clothing Rae has quite a sense of style, though she'll never wear anything that's uncomfortable. She loves to wear t-shirts of some of her favorite bands and jeans with usually a belt only for decoration. Something else you’ll often see her in is anything oversized that’s not hers - from her dad’s sweatpants to Mar’s hoodies. Rae prefers jeans, but she isn’t shy to wear skirts. But dresses? Just a very huge no. Rae doesn’t like any clothing that’s just one piece in general. Other Rae almost always wears a pair of golden, wayframe glasses. She can barely see without them but doesn’t mind if you would steal them or if she’d have to take them off. She also doesn’t look like her brother Ryver at all - as in, nearly no similarities. The only traits they share are the same kind of eyes, the same kind of nose, hair color and the same kind of loud booming voice. Personality Characteristics Your first impression of Rae would be quiet and direct. When in a group of people she isn’t comfortable with, she’ll only say something when necessary. Anything she says will be direct, honest and somewhat snappy. As soon as she gets comfortable, though, Rae will reveal another side of herself. Rae is a cheerful, yet sarcastic person. Most of her comments are kind of mocking, but it’s pretty much always her joking around. Rae loves her friends and considers the closest circle her family. She is quite the opposite of afraid of physical contact and loves a good hug every now and then. Though she likes using people as shoulder rests, as the small one she is usually the one used as a shoulder rest. Rae doesn’t really care, though. She loves making the people she likes happy and to see them smile. Rae is absolutely the mom friend of a group and will yell at you if you don’t take proper care of yourself. Rae isn’t afraid for something she thinks isn’t right. She has quite strong morals and won’t ever break them - even if it means losing something important in the process. She has a strong sense of justice and is willing to risk her own health in order to help others. Rae is not the type of person the keep anything from you or lie to you - she’ll always straight up say what she thinks, even if that means hurting someone with it. Rae is extremely loyal and would give up the world for the people she cares about. You mess with her friends (or especially with Ryver), you mess with her. She’s even prepared put her friends before herself in situations this isn’t good for her. ‘Forgive and forget’ isn’t something Rae goes by. She’ll hold onto her grudges no matter what. She may even turn down help from specific people just because she doesn’t like them. Break her trust once, and the chance you’ll ever regain is almost 0. Rae 100% wears her emotions on her sleeve. She has learned to openly show her weaker sides, knowing that someone will only truly accept you whenever they feel like they truly know you - which includes your weaknesses too. Rae went through a tough time in her life, and found that opening up and telling her story makes it less of a burden to bear. By going around and sharing her experiences, with the help of her brother Ryver, and possibly talking to people who are going to something alike, Rae has helped and is still helping a lot of people. Skills Music: Rae has never been a natural at playing the piano. But, the electrical piano in her room at her mother’s house had always been an escape from Rhory (see: Past). At her father’s house, she could sit at the grand piano for hours with Ryver watching her as she played. All those hours and hours and hours of playing made her, despite her lack of a natural talent, a very skilled pianist. Cooking: As Rae started doing the chores around the house at a very young age (see: Past), she has had a lot of time to practice cooking. Over the years she has learned from her mistakes and a lot of cooking books laying around in their house. Rae knows quite a few recipes and is actually a pretty skilled cook. Socializing: Rae is a people person and loves being around as many friends as she can. The more, the merrier is someone Rae goes by. Being as social as she is, Rae is the one who, together with Aki, runs the band’s social media account. Kickboxing: Rae is a strong kickboxer, and goes to the gym to practice three times a week. She has to skip matches quite often, but if it weren’t for the band, Rae might just have been on the way to being a professional kickboxer. Flaws Tickling: Rae is a very, very ticklish person. You can touch her flank and she’ll instantly flinch and yell something weird. Then she’ll run away and use other people as living shields trying to protect herself if you try to tickle her again. It’s kind of funny - Rae does think that too - though she also finds it kind of annoying. Please stop. Criticism: Rae is bad at taking criticism and might actually run away to cry somewhere if you criticize her in a really harsh way. She won’t show that she doesn’t take criticism lightly and might even make a snappy comment, but she is really quickly hurt by any kind of criticism. Drawing: Though she likes doing it, Rae is a terrible artist. She likes making fun of the fact that she can’t draw for shit - because she is in fact 100% aware of that. Fears Claustrophobia: Rae used to be kind of afraid only of the dark, but as Rhory began to lock her up in the closet whenever she didn’t behave as he wanted her to, Rae became very afraid of small spaces. Rhory: Even though Rae feels like she overcame this fear, she still sometimes gets heart-attack-ish experiences whenever she sees someone walking around who looks like Rhory. Situation Environment Rae lives with her father and her younger brother Ryver at the edge of the city of Amsterdam. Though she is done with school - being done with her sixth and last year - she still has no plans of moving out. The house she lives in is pretty big since her father has quite an income. The house has three floors and Rae shares the second floor with her brother as a room. Rae has a few families where she works as a babysitter - not particularly because she needs the money, but more as a plus so she can buy cool stuff for and by herself. In the living room of the house stands a grand piano Rae loves to play on for hours and hours and hours. Rae loves composing her own small songs - though she isn’t very good at it, she enjoys it. Rae doesn’t keep in touch with her mother and older brother anymore ever since she decided to permanently live with her father (see: Past). After she moved out, she decided to start doing kickboxing as a way of self-defense. Rae goes to the gym to practice two if not three times a week. Whenever she’s home and not playing the piano - which is not quite often, because it means she isn’t hanging out with friends, babysitting, or at the gym - Rae is the one to do the household. But, at her father’s, she surely isn’t the only one. Past Rae has had quite a traumatic past since ever she can remember. She grew up as the middle sibling, with the one year younger Ryver and the four years older Rhory. From as far her memory goes back, she has memories of her mother hitting her father. Rae remembers going to the toilet at night and hearing her parents shout at each other in the distance. Her mother, who was usually never home during the day, had always told her daughter that mommy loved her, that she always needed to work hard so she could take care of them, but she always came back home so she could bring her children to sleep. Rae always believed her mother and that she was right, so she started building a slight hatred towards her father whenever she saw her mother hitting him. That was until she was six and her parents filed for divorce. Her mother told her she had to choose with whom she wanted to stay. She promised her daughter everything she wanted, and the young Rae would’ve chosen her mother, wouldn’t it be for Ryver who, to her surprise, decided to stay full time with her father. Ryver was the only one Rae loved more than her mother, and so she asked if she could stay with both. So, Rae stayed the weekdays with Rhory and her mother and the weekends with Ryver and her father. Everything seemed alright until Rhory one day decided Rae was the woman at home and since her mother was never home, she was the one to do all the work. At the young age of only 10, Rae started doing everything around the house. Rhory started adopting traits from their mother and threatened to hit her if she didn’t listen. Every mistake she made was punished. Rae didn’t know any better, she obliged and swore to never tell anyone as Rhory would hit her if she would. He explored her fears and used them to his advantage. He would even make her skip going to her father’s place sometimes. It was a few years until Rae started recognizing her brother’s pattern in the things she had seen when she was younger. As she grew stronger, faster, more agile, she started to fight back, refusing to do things and gladly accepting the pain she’d get for it. Soon, everything started going better. Rae started going to her father’s more often than only weekends and even told her father and brother about everything she had been through. At 16, Rae and her father gathered the courage to make a claim against her mother, his wife, and Rhory. They got what they deserved and Rae moved in with Ryver and her father. Relationships Ryver: Ryver is Rae’s younger brother - and she will absolutely accentuate that whenever the two introduce each other side by side. Rae is usually being made fun of by her little brother for being small - or at least smaller than him. Rae and Ryver really have a tease-y kind of brother-sister-relationship. But don’t be fooled, Rae is a very protective older sister and will absolutely murder you if you touch or hurt her little brother in any bad way. Mar: Mar and Rae have been very good friends - you might even say best friends - for almost 7 years now. They hang out together a lot. Even though Mar had to repeat the fourth year and Rae continued on to the fifth year, the two kept in touch outside of school. Mar was the first to join Rae and Ryver’s band project that turned out to be, you know, Time Out. In the past, Rae happened to have had some kind of romantic interest in Mar, but she’s long over that now. You know, the thing with there’s plenty of fish in the sea. Ezra: As her brother’s best friend, Ezra and Rae naturally come along quite well. Ez comes over quite often and so the two see each other often, and it has strengthened their relationship quite a lot. The two also like to make songs together - though it’s usually Ezra and Ryver that do the writing, Rae usually joins them with it. Ez and Rae are the two typical girls that whisper at each other and giggle like two idiots (which you, surprise surprise, will see them do quite often). Aki: Rae considers Aki quite a chill person. Though they’re not best friends, the two fuck around quite often though it’s usually in a group, like at a party or something like that. Though they don’t hang out one on one, the two still have their inside jokes and love to exchange meme songs on the piano. Zira: Though not in the band, Zira and Rae are really close. They take the same piano classes and often do fun stuff just with the two of them. Rae and Zira have known each other for a really long time since they both started going to the same piano classes at the same time. Over the years, they have done lots of duets together and became really good friends. Rae admires Zira for her piano skills - because though Rae has practiced a lot, Zira seems to be a natural and is about as good as her even without all those hours and hours of practice. Though, is it just admiration? Rae isn’t 100% sure what she thinks about Zira, even after all those years. It could be just her pan-ic. She really doesn’t know. Quotes Related articles Loud ― Rae's short storyCategory:Characters Category:Time Out